Lily's Story
by Siriusly Devoted
Summary: Lily falls for James, and finally realises he's not just after the chase... But their union is marred by something both fear and neither can believe... L/J, rated M for adult themes.
1. Admitting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise

She sat up in bed.

Well, she flung herself away from her pillow, up towards the canopy of her bed.

She was sweating, on her face, her arms, her back, even her feet, and her eyes were wide with fear.

Her long auburn hair was sticking to her pale, sweaty forehead, and subconsciously she attempted to brush it away. The feeling of her damp hair was nothing compared to her inner turmoil.

She climbed off her bed and through the curtain surrounding it, the cool night air hitting her suddenly and she was glad. It was something else to feel, something that wasn't pain or hurt or anger or frustration. Something that didn't want to make her scream and yell, then curl up into a ball and cry. Just cry, nothing more, nothing less. What more could a girl ask for?

Briefly she closed her eyes. Immediately a flash of green light blinded her. She muffled a scream as she stumbled back.

She turned and grabbed her favourite teddy off her bed. Somehow it always brought her comfort.

Slowly she made her way to the love seat in the dormitory she shared with four other 6th year Gryffindor girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Looking down at the snow covered grounds her eyes filled with unshed tears. But she wouldn't let herself cry, not this time. Lily Evans had had enough of the endless tears, the never ending salty tracks that slide down her cheeks every night as her dorm mates slept, no doubt dreaming of their next shag or fix or maybe what brand of mascara to buy next time.

"Shallow," Lily mumbled to herself. "Absolutely fucking shallow,"

For Lily to swear was not rare, if she was in only her own company. But to hear her speak in a crowd of people was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

Though she had not always been like this. She had been happy once. And maybe she would be again. But not now.

The moon shone brightly through the arched window. She turned her gaze from the cloudless sky to the Whomping Willow, a tree planted to hide a secret passage, but she didn't know that. As she looked a large black dog appeared, followed by a magnificent white stag. She knew if she looked hard enough she would see a rat there too. But tonight she wasn't bothered about the animals' antics. She once again turned to stare at the sky. It made her feel calm, peaceful. She smiled slightly. Now she would be able to sleep without thinking about that green light.

Sighing as her small dainty feet touched the cold floor she made her way back to her bed. She was tired, which made it all the easier to just sleep her worries away. Which is exactly what she did.

As her alarm went off the next morning she closed her eyes trying to drown out the noise. She had been awake anyway. Slowly she made herself get up and traipsed into the bathroom.

"No time like the present," she whispered to herself, repeating her Grandma's favourite phrase. She laughed as she stripped and climbed into the shower. Today was going to be a good day. Obviously not because she got the bathroom first, her dorm mates never got up on time, but because she felt like it. And that knowledge made her want to laugh, again. So laugh she did.

Humming to herself, Lily found some clean robes and dressed for the day. It was a Thursday, one of her favourite days of the week, for a reason unknown to her. She left the room as she heard the other girls stirring, and almost ran down to the common room. It was empty, as she knew it would be. The fire was big and bright though, and she stood there, mesmorised, for a few minutes. It wasn't until she heard a commotion from the boys' dorm staircase that she realised what she had been doing. Sitting down in one of the plush armchairs, she sighed as she saw who had just descended from the boys' dorms. Trying to make herself invisible she curled up in the chair. No such luck.

"Evans!"

"Black," she quietly replied. She didn't want to encourage his overfamiliarity with her.

Sirius Black bounded over to her, smiling. "How are you this fine morning Lily-flower?" he asked her, still grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine thanks Sirius, you?"

"HAPPY!" he practically yelled at her.

"Yeah, if you call still being just a little bit pissed happy then sure, Sirius," came the voice of Remus Lupin.

Lily smiled. "Sirius drunk? Surely not?" she said as Remus came into view.

He grinned at her. "Fine, Lily? Are you sure?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Remus, fine. Today is going to be a good day,"

Sirius frowned. "Errr, I do believe, Lily-flower, you were about to ask why I am sooooo happy,"

"I do believe I wasn't... But as you mentioned it, why are you soo happy?" Lily quickly changed her sentence as she saw Sirius' face.

He smiled again. "'Cause I got PISSED!" he shouted.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" Remus asked him.

"Noooooooooooooooo," Sirius replied, before claiming he needed to use the bathroom and running off.

"Remind me why you are friends with him?" Lily said to Remus rolling her eyes.

"He needs me," Remus said back, shrugging his shoulders.

Lily laughed.

"So, Miss Evans, would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"

"Why not?" And together they left the Gryffindor common room.

That night Lily sat up in her room, doing nothing. It was peaceful doing nothing. As the evening drew to a close she decided to go see what Remus was doing. Out of the four boys in her house's year, he was the one she liked the most. Sirius she could cope with, he was like a little boy that could do adult things. Which, now she thought about it, could be pretty dangerous. Even Peter was all right, though he didn't talk much. But Potter, he was just insufferable. Not only because he always pranked Severus, she tried to convince herself as she looked for Remus in the crowd of people down in the common room.

Finally she found him sitting in the corner furthest from her. She walked up and grinned. "Anyone would think you were avoiding me," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Never, Lily, it's much more fun with you around," Remus replied, without a trace of sarcasm.

"Thanks," she said rolling her eyes again. "I know you don't mean that,"

"Nah, he's only saying that to get you into bed Lily-flower," Sirius said as he came and sat with them. "Then you'd be much more fun," he went on, winking at Lily.

"Sirius, you are perverted,"

"Yep, and damn proud," he smiled back.

Both Lily and Remus rolled their eyes. "So, where are James and Peter anyways?"

"Peter had to do some homework or something in the library... I think. Well it must have been 'cause Remus didn't tell me that as he's sitting here with me and I'm definitely not in the library, and James told me he was..."

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?"

"You went off on one again," Remus told him.

"Oh," Sirius paused. "But, anyway, yeah, Peter's in the library, and James is... doing detention?"

"I swear it's impossible not to roll your eyes around that boy," Remus whispered to Lily.

"You know you are terrible at whispering..." Lily whispered back.

"And you know I can hear you, don't you?"

Lily and Remus just smiled innocently at Sirius.

"Yeah whatever, you don't get forgiven that easy..." Sirius said scowling at them. "...ooooh I want chocolate. Anyone got any chocolate?" When both Remus and Lily shook their heads he wandered off in search of anything chocolate.

Lily laughed after him. "I think you were right. You cannot not roll your eyes when around him,"

"But then that might be the reason we love him, so," Remus joined her laughter.

"Anyway, I better get to bed," Lily said checking her watch.

"Okay," Remus replied, smiling at her as she stood and walked up the girls' staircase. Only when she had disappeared did Remus sigh. Why could she not see that James truly liked her, and would be able to help her much better than he could? Still thinking of Lily and James, he also stood and went up to bed.

Up in the girl's dorm, Lily undressed. She was content. She had been right in thinking today would be a good day. Slipping into her pyjamas she then snuggled into her duvet. Tonight she was calm. Tonight she was happy. And it felt good. She thought of Remus, and how kind he had been to her. If only it was him she fancied...

Her mind automatically switched to James, and she wished that he wouldn't play his games with her. She wished he would be serious about her, but she knew he wouldn't. He was only after the chase. And that made her depressed. A lone tear slid down her cheek. Sighing, she turned onto her stomach and buried her head into the pillow. She had finally admitted to herself that she did indeed fancy James Potter. And with that she dropped into a dream where she and James were happy, together.


	2. James and Lily, Lily and James

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything you recognise. I don't even look remotely like J.K Rowling:p

Thankyou for your review GryffindorAtHeart

Lily woke the next morning feeling... Okay. Okay was good. It meant she wasn't going to cry. And that was good.

Once again she was the only one awake as she showered and dressed. Throwing her robes on she left the dorm and went to sit near the fire in the common room. Staring at the warm glow she sighed, thinking about Remus and James. Life just had to be complicated, didn't it? She laughed a sarcastic laugh. She, for one, should know life could be complicated and cruel. Hadn't she been a victim of that before?

Glancing up she noticed she wasn't alone in the common room. Realising it was James Potter standing not very far from her she felt disappointment well up. Frowning, she glanced up at him again. He was just _looking_ at her. "What do you want, James?" she sighed irritably.

He just carried on looking at her. He didn't want to stop. She just looked so beautiful in the firelight. He grinned slowly. Suddenly he was broken out of his trance by Lily getting up.

"What? Where are you going?" his voice managed to croak out. It had never done that before. He frowned at it as Lily looked at him.

"Away from you" she said as she passed him out of the portrait hole.

"Wait! What's wrong? Why...?" James' voice trailed off as the portrait slammed in his face. James Potter had never felt such defeat before.

And unbeknown to both Lily and James neither had Remus Lupin. Right now he could think of nothing he wanted more than to see his two friends happy. Together. But obviously that was an uphill battle. He sighed and went to comfort his friend. What else could he do?

Sirius and Peter were up in the boys' dorm, Sirius hogging the bathroom as usual.

"Sirius, hurry the fuck up, I need the fucking toilet!" Peter almost screamed through the door.

"Whoa! Keep your hair on!" Sirius smirked as he flung the door open. Peter glared at him as he ran past the annoying man-whore he called his best friend.

Sirius sighed. He too was starting to feel defeat creeping up on him. Even he could tell Lily and James were meant to be. Why couldn't she see that? Throwing himself on his bed he groaned. He had had enough of James' endless grievance.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked him leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, happy now he had relieved himself.

"James," Sirius answered. "And Lily,"

"He really likes her, doesn't he?"

Sirius just stared at him.

"What?"

"Peter, he's liked her for weeks, months, even _years_! And you only just think he really likes her? Dare I say it, but he might even _love_ Lily-flower,"

"Love?"

"That's what I said, Pete," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. No need to be sarcastic,"

"There was every need," Sirius called over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Lily sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Reaching for some coffee she thought about James' face when she had walked away from him. But he couldn't like her. He just couldn't. It was impossible. She was Lily Evans.

She sighed looking at the doors to the halls just as the Marauders walked through. Seeing Sirius and Remus wave at her she smiled back. She went back to her breakfast as a shadow fell over her.

"Oh dear, is the Mudblood eating on her own? Does she have no friends?"

"My, that's a silly question, Rodolphus" Bellatrix Black answered for Lily. "Of course she doesn't,"

"If she doesn't have any friends then what would you call us, Bellatrix?" Sirius sneered the last word.

"Blood traitors," she replied.

Sirius glared at her. "At least we don't go round killing innocent people!"

"Yet. And neither do we," Bellatrix smiled at her cousin sweetly.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Sirius spat at her.

"C'mon guys. We have better things to do,"

"What, like torturing yet another 1st year?" James spoke up. "I wouldn't call that _better_as such,"

"No, we'll save that for you, Potter,"

Noticing the professors staring at them Remus sighed. "Guys, leave it be. They're just wasting our time,"

"But..."

"AND the professors are staring over here. Plus half the students," he muttered under his breath.

Glaring daggers at the five Gryffindors, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and their fellow Slytherins stalked over to the Slytherin table, Remus and Lily breathing a sigh of relief and James and Sirius glaring daggers back.

"If looks could kill..." Sirius muttered, still glaring at his cousin.

"You'd be dead a thousand times," James grinned at him.

"No way!" he protested, distracted from the Slytherins. "Her, and the rest of her evil posse, would be six feet under before you could say Dumbledore," he declared.

Remus, Peter and James looked at him. "Okay... Maybe not..."

"Sooo, Lily, you all right?"

"Yeah, fine thanks," she mumbled. "Sorry, but I realised I just have to do this... Thing..."

James and Remus sighed together as they watched her run off. What a way to start the day.

Then together they looked at Sirius. Rolling their eyes at him they also sat down and begun to eat. Some things, like Sirius' eating habits, would never change.

And hopefully some things, like Lily's apparent dislike for James, would.

Lily felt guilty for what she had said earlier. And for running off. But being confused did that to a person. She closed her eyes, once again seeing the look on James' face. And suddenly she wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt. The question was: how?


	3. Giving Up

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K Rowling

Just also want to say that I am writing this daily and don't really have a particular story line as of yet (apart from Lily and James getting together obviously) so if there are any mistakes, or something you think could be improved feel free to tell me.

Sirius groaned seeing the amount of work he had to catch up on.

"This why you should _work_ during lessons, and take _some_ notes at least," Remus grinned walking up behind him. "Not thinking of your next prank, or shag for that matter," he continued rolling his eyes at his wayward friend.

Sirius flipped him off and carried on staring at the pile of work in front of him.

"I just can't believe I have to do all that!" Sirius moaned, jumping onto Peter's bed, where incidentally Peter was trying to finish his Charms essay.

"SIRIUS!"

"Oops, sorry, Pete,"

"Yeah I bet you are," Peter replied grumpily as he tried to sort the mess Sirius had caused out.

Sirius just grinned, until Remus reminded him that he actually had work to do.

"Fuck you, Remus,"

"What? I'm just being a good friend! And anyway I'm not your type... And you're _definitely_ not mine,"

"Hahaha you're so fucking funny, Remus. And if you're such a good friend you'd do it for me,"

"Haha! Yeah..." Remus laughed.

"Err, Remus, I don't think he was joking" Peter entered the conversation.

"Yeah, I know," Remus carried on laughing whilst walking out the door.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes, you know that?!" Sirius yelled after him.

A "yep" from Remus could be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Grrrrr! Where's James when you need him?"

"Hate to point it out to you, buuuuut James can't help you either," Peter said, pointing at the slightly smaller work pile on James' bed.

"I give up!"

Down in the common room Remus was trying to locate Lily. Seeing her sitting by the fire, he almost didn't notice James making out with a 5th year. But, as he did, his jaw dropped. Hadn't James only last month claimed he was off all women unless she was Lily Evans? Fair enough that was a month ago, but all the Marauders knew how much he liked Lily. He liked Lily like Sirius liked sex. And that was a lot! Thankfully Lily hadn't appeared to have seen James. Sighing, Remus went up to James.

"Err, James?"

"What? I'm busy," James replied, letting go of the girl's lips for a second to speak then immediately reattaching them.

"Can I speak to you, just for a minute?" Remus asked.

Breaking away James rolled his eyes. "Fine! Back in a minute," he said to the not so pretty girl. She nodded as Remus dragged him to a quiet corner of the common room.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed at him.

"I think you could see what we were doing," James smirked.

"I thought you swore off all women if they weren't Lily?"

"Things change, Remus," James shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I'm getting anywhere with Evans,"

"I beg to differ," Remus thought but chose to say "How do you know? Couldn't you just try one more time?"

"Why? So she can break my heart all over again? I think not Remus! I just... I give up"

"James, give me an hour. Then you can go back to your bit on the side if you still want to,"

"No, Remus. She doesn't like me and she probably never will. Face it. I have," Remus watched as James dejectedly headed out of the common room. "Well at least he didn't go back to what's-her-face," Remus thought, suddenly not in the mood to talk to Lily. Not yet anyway. There had to be a way to fix this... He needed Sirius and Peter. Together they could think of something, Remus tried to convince himself, inside knowing that he could probably do better on his own. But Sirius and Peter couldn't hurt... much.

James walked out of the portrait and almost ran head first into Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" James asked him, immediately suspicious.

"Nothing," Snape sneered back at him.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that," James hissed back.

"What exactly would I be doing next to this portrait, Potter?"

"I don't know. What are you doing next to this portrait?"

Snape glared at him as the Fat Lady looked on.

"I asked you a question, Snivellus"

"So? I don't have to answer to you, Mudblood lover" Snape spat back.

An increasingly angry James stood back and looked at Snape.

"Hypocrite," was the only thing he said before he smashed his fist into Snape's face.

"Man, that felt good," he said, looking down at a bloodied Snape. Grinning to himself he left Snape on the floor, moaning that his nose was probably broken.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" he shouted at James' retreating form.

"Bring it!" James yelled back as he turned the corner.

Snape swore violently as he stood and made his way to the hospital wing, cursing James Potter for all he was worth.

Lily sat staring at the flames. She didn't want to tear her eyes away in case she saw James getting with that 5th year slut again. But for once the flames didn't help. She still wanted to scream and yell and cry and cry and cry. She still felt the hurt and the betrayal. Given that she and James weren't together or anything but he had just proven to her she obviously didn't rule his world, like he had tried so hard to make her believe. She sighed heavily trying to hold back the tears. Lily Evans had given up. A tear slide down her cheek. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she wiped it away and left the common room. "The library's always good," she thought, as a torrent of emotions swept through her. Letting her tears fall, she slide down a wall and sat there staring at the wall opposite, the library forgotten. And all she could see was James' face.


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognise. For starters JK could never write as badly as I do. On with the story! (Sorry for the delay – Xmas and revision and sickness – how's about we just say life).

It was midnight. James was sitting in the common room, trying to finish the Potions essay due in later that day. Sirius was supposed to be helping but he had claimed he was hungry and ran off to the kitchens. As this had now been three hours ago, James suspected a girl was involved, although James wasn't particularly bothered as he couldn't see what help exactly Sirius could give him with his potions anyway.

Lily couldn't sleep. She descended the stairs, hearing the crackle of the dying fire as she went. At the bottom of the stairs she could just see the endless messy hair that covered James' head. And she sighed. What she could never have. Deciding that the slowly cooling warmth of her bed was better than having her heart broken by James not, well, not taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless, Lily climbed the staircase to her dorm, allowing a few salty tears to trail down her face. Throwing herself on her bed, at the same time not wanting to wake the rest of the dorm, she wrapped herself in the now cold duvet. The tears had stopped and suddenly all Lily wanted to do was sleep.

James was in the common room still, just trying to get the last little bit done. He sighed, running his hand through his jet black messy hair that Lily loved so much. She wasn't entirely sure when this change had occurred but all the same it had. Pulling his cloak closer round his Quidditch-toned muscular body he stood, packing up his quill and parchment. This movement made Lily notice the evermore dying embers scattered throughout the large fireplace, and she shivered, for she was only wearing a skimpy nightgown and boxer shorts. She had neglected to slip on her dressing gown and slippers, although she was in no haste. Seeing James headed for the boys' staircase, her heart sunk. She watched as he prepared to climb the first step.

"Wait,"

James whipped round, and stared at the seemingly empty common room, looking for the source of the voice. Lily was scared until she realised it was her who had spoken. Seeing James' confusion she stepped out of the shadows by the girls' staircase into James' line of vision.

She looked beautiful. The candlelight glimmered off her shiny red hair, and her green emerald eyes sparkled with fire. Her slight yet curvaceous body fit perfectly into the gown she was wearing, showing not too much cleavage, but still the curve of her perfectly formed breasts and their creamy skin. Her long tan legs also shone in the candlelight drawing the attention of James' eyes away from her body and to run up and down her legs. Finally, again looking at Lily's face, he noticed her faint blush and shy smile.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he dropped his work and joined Lily in the centre of the room. Both just let their eyes explore the other's body. James, thinking this was slightly unfair, started to shrug his cloak off, despite the lack of heat in the common room. For some reason neither could feel the obvious cold fingering its way across the room.

After a moment Lily stretched to reach his shoulders and helped him pull it off. James then threw it across the room to god knows where, his eyes never leaving Lily. Slowly, shyly, Lily then reached her fingers to James' toned chest, still hidden under a pale orange t-shirt. Moving her hands down his sides she reached the bottom of the tee and stroked the soft skin underneath.

"I've never done this before," she told him quietly, dropping her hands.

"Neither have I," James replied simply. Lily looked at him.

"I've seen you kiss a girl. You might not have actually lost your virginity James, but you've already had you're first of everything else. And don't deny it. But this, this is my first of everything. No male has ever touched me other than my hands. No matter how much I wanted them to," she ended even more quietly.

"Oh, Lily," James sighed. "Do you think I care?"

"No. But it doesn't matter what you think. Not on this," she added, seeing the look of his face. "But it's just that, I don't want you to say you want me then run off… If that makes sense?"

James just pulled her to him and lowered his lips to hers. Both felt fireworks as their lips met, and Lily sighed into the kiss. This was better than she imagined. His tongue licked her mouth, and in response she opened up to welcome him to the warm depths of her virgin mouth. Both tongues explored all they could in the other's mouth before both Lily and James had to break apart for air.

"Amazing," James whispered. Lily blushed as she stepped back and James felt her slight fingers stroking his belly softly again. Then her fingers gripped the tee and lifted it, up and over his head. She gasped, and gazed in admiration at his exposed chest. Clutching the tee tightly she stepped to James for another kiss, letting go of the orange material as the wonders of James' mouth upon hers gripped her again.

James pulled away quicker this time, and Lily pouted. She would never have imagined she would pout, but pout she did. "Hey," she said indignantly, trying to grab him and pull him to her. She stopped her fruitless efforts, however, when she felt James stroking the top of her heaving breasts. Feather-light touches that had her aching for more. A feeling she'd never had before filled her and she suddenly realised that she was wet, very wet down there.

"James," she moaned.

He leaned to her ear and whispered "I haven't even started yet," then blowing lightly into her ear he left her breasts and went to sit on a sofa. Lily looked at him for a moment, and not wanting to seem too eager, slowly also made her way to the same sofa. James smiled slightly and beckoned for her to come to him. She did so, and looked into his eyes as he expertly slid down the straps of her gown and lifted it over her head. Lily did not know whether she thought it a good or a bad thing she had chosen not to wear a bra that night.

James, taking a pert breast into one of his callous hands, leaned in and kissed Lily lightly before dropping his head and licking her rose coloured nipple. Already semi-hard it began to harden more as James took it into his mouth and sucked, lightly at first, and then harder till Lily thought she couldn't take it anymore. It was then she realised he had also been rubbing her other nipple with his other hand. He swapped nipples and Lily could feel herself getting wetter, if that was at all possible. James then pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his, and she could feel his hardness under her, the effect his actions had had on himself.

Suddenly Lily couldn't take it anymore and pulled James' head to her own and kissed him with all she had. Her want, her need, her desperation to feel him inside her. James kissed her neck, and left his mark as he could feel his trousers getting tighter. He shifted them both so that Lily was again next to him. He then dropped off the sofa and kneeled in front of her, Lily always looking at him in anticipation. Once in front of her he stroked her sides and then lowered his hands to the band of her boxers. Looking at her for permission and receiving a nod, he slowly began to pull them down. Lily was more turned on at every touch, every glance, every move James made. She lifted her bum off the sofa to allow James to remove her boxers.

"Wait,"

James, puzzled, started "I thought you…."

"We're in the common room. Anyone could walk in,"

Briefly, James thought of Sirius. "All part of the fun," he grinned up at her, and she smiled back at him.

"You're the boss," she told him.

Pulling the striped pink boxers down the remainder of Lily's legs, James resisted looking at her mass of curls. He flung them behind him.

"Hey, I have to find them later!" Lily protested.

"And find them we will," James replied, lifting himself to kiss her softly on the lips. Lily then began to feel exposed. She didn't know what she was doing. What if James didn't like what he saw?

"You're perfect, Lils," James said, looking her in the eye, reassuring her. She nodded and he began to kiss down her body, soft butterfly kisses that made her ache for more, till he reached her belly button. He went back up and down again, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Then he resumed his position on the floor.

Briefly, Lily wondered what he was doing. Then she felt something warm and wet, yet slightly rough, licking, sucking, stimulating her clit in a way she could never do to herself. It took her a second to realise it was his tongue. She gasped and James smiled. Fingering her curls, he wet his fingers and positioned one at her entrance. He slowly began to push it in, pausing at licking her bundle of nerves to see if he was hurting her.

When he could see she was completely relaxed he moved it around a bit and smiled at her obvious approval. Going back to sucking her clit, he added another finger, pumping in and out. When he could tell she was going to climax he sucked harder on her clit and pumped his fingers a little harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. Lily could feel her muscles tensing and clenching and with a sudden loud cry she reached her climax.

"Shush," James grinned up at her and she aimed a blow at his head.

"Shush yourself," she replied. She moved till she was on the edge of the sofa and used her feet to pull his boxers down.

"Now what you gonna do?" she asked him, leaning back into the sofa, her entrance still open at the edge of the sofa.

"What do you want me to do?" he said in response, trying to contain himself. He had never wanted anyone as he wanted Lily Evans right now.

Lily leaned forward again and whispered ever so lightly in his ear "Make love to me,"

He looked at her for a second before pulling her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Where?" he panted, before reattaching his lips to Lily's.

"Right here," she whispered, also out of breathe when they had broken what both would call the best kiss of their lives.

"Floor or sofa? Missionary?" James asked, grinning, knowing perfectly well Lily would have no idea.

"Errr…."

"Relax, Lils. Sofa and like this…"

He proceeded to put her into position, his hands lingering by her vagina and on her breasts on the way up. Lily instinctively opened her legs to welcome James between them. Then he positioned himself where his hands and mouth had been, his penis poking her slightly. One last glance back up at her, one last permissible nod and he pushed ever so gently into her. She gave a small cry of pain and James kissed her softly, swallowing the pain as he pushed through her barrier.

"You know, I've never actually done this before…" James said.

Lily laughed slightly. James took this as a good sign and began to pump in and out at the same pace as his fingers had been.

"Faster," Lily panted as she felt waves of pleasure for the second time that night. He pushed into her harder and she gasped. This was… It just felt so good. And both were glad they were doing this with the other. After a few minutes of rocking together, at various paces, James felt himself come. Knowing that Lily wouldn't mind not coming again, he pulled out and cuddled her sweaty body and kissed her exposed neck.

"That was amazing, Lily," James whispered to her and she totally agreed. Reluctantly she stood up and started to collect her clothes.

"C'mon, we better get to bed," she said pulling on her boxers. James sighed and also stood and hunted for his stray underwear. Lily giggled as she held them up for him.

"Thank-you," he growled in mock anger, before swooping down to kiss her passionately.

A muffled "James" broke the kiss and Lily, blushing slightly, bid him good night, and said she would see him later… In the day. James grinned cheekily at her as she stepped forward, brushed her lips against his and retreated to the girl's dorms. James watched until the last of her red hair disappeared up the stairs, then pulled up his trousers, picked up his t-shirt, cloak and books and also went up to bed.

Both pulled the hangings shut, sighed in happiness and closed their eyes, intent on dreaming of the other.

Lily's head left her pillow so fast she got head-rush. "What the hell?" she said. It was weird. That had felt so real. And why was she dreaming of James, like _that_? She'd never even kissed a boy before, why was she dreaming of sex with James? Confused, she looked for the clock. "Seven. Time to get up…" she murmured, questions floating in her head.

And in the boys' dorm James Potter was thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Explanations

All through dinner Lily kept eyeing James nervously, before glancing away again. Although James didn't notice; he was too busy doing the same thing, Remus, Sirius and Peter did, and they wondered what was going on.

"Err, James, mate?" James looked at Sirius briefly, distractedly, before shovelling the cooling food off his plate into his mouth. Sirius gave Remus a look which Remus fully returned.

"James, what is going on with you and Evans?" James abruptly stopped eating and turned to stare at the three of them.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on… I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Okay, even Pete here noticed something's up!" Remus ignored Peter's squeak of indignation.

"Mate, seriously, all day you haven't talked, you've been distant, you let your food go cold, you blush when we ask you what's wrong, you haven't even asked Evans out and you haven't been planning or even talking about any pranks!"

"And you weren't concentrating in lessons."

"Remus, when does he ever do that?"

"Pfft, all the time. You're just too busy eyeing up all the girls in the room to notice!"

"Err, guys?"

"Well, at least I can get a girl!"

"And every disease under the sun with it." Remus muttered.

Sirius eyed Remus suspiciously. "You calling all them girls slags?"

"Err, guys?" Peter prodded Sirius but Sirius just carried on glaring at Remus.

"Yeah, maybe I am. If they don't have the intelligence not to sleep with you then they'd sleep with anyone!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They both yelled back at Peter and he shrank back.

"I, err, just wanted to…"

"Spit it out!"

"Well, James, he's, well, gone." And he pointed out the Great Hall.

And for the first time, Remus and Sirius noticed that James had gotten up and left the Great Hall, and they had no idea where he was.

"Maurauders Map, and let's hope James didn't have it." Remus muttered so no one else could hear him.

Lily looked up as the three boys passed her. Of course she had noticed when James left the Hall. And she had also wondered why he had not seemed like himself today. And why he hadn't asked her out. She sighed and followed the boys out, having finished her food.

Looking at the map the boys could see that James was lying on his bed. Funnily enough, they could see that the body slumped on James' bed was James, too.

"He didn't go far."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Well, he didn't!"

"Well done, Sirius, now shut up!"

"Fine! Must be that time of the month," he muttered to himself, throwing his pillow at James. When James didn't move he picked up Remus' pillow and threw it at James' head. When he got no reaction from James he attempted to pick up Peter but Remus gave him a look.

"Sirius, put Peter down. You are not going to throw him at James."

"But…" Sirius protested, but he stopped at the look again.

"Fine! Yep, must be that time of the month." he muttered again, dropping Peter.

"Ow! Sirius!"

Just as they were about to launch into another verbal fight they heard James laugh. "You lot are mad," he said over his shoulder as he turned round.

"We've known that since first year. Keep up!" Remus laughed with James.

"I have a funny feeling they're laughing at me." Sirius pouted. Peter nodded, though he didn't get it.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, really Pete. I just needed a laugh." James told him kindly.

"Okay, so now you've had your laugh, can you tell us what's up?" Sirius asked... tactfully.

James looked surprised, and seemed to be battling something inside. Finally he seemed to come to an agreement, and lay down again on his bed, staring at the canopy.

"Last night I had a dream. But it wasn't just any dream. Lily was there, and she, oh, she was so beautiful. It was amazing..."

"Am I right to assume this involved sex?" Remus asked. Sirius suddenly became a lot more interested.

James nodded. "It was just so amazing and it seemed so real... I wish it was, to be completely honest. There's not much we didn't do... It just made me realise how much I really want her. I really love her, Remus, I know I do."

Remus gave him a kind smile.

"What do I do, Remus?"

"Try just being yourself... Give her a chance to see the real you before you try asking her out again."

Sirius snorted. "Biggest load of bull..." the rest of his sentence was muffled as Remus put his hand over his mouth, as simultaneously James cast a silencing spell. Sirius glared at them all before jumping on his bed, and turning his back to them all. James grinned.

"Never thought we'd get him to be quiet and ignore us in one go. Today is the day of miracles!" he joked.

"Why don't you try your luck with Lily then?" Peter asked.

James' grin faded.

"Go on, James," Remus encouraged him. "Just remember not to act like an arrogant jerk." he smirked.

"Haha."

"No, seriously... You never know."

"Till you try, and don't succeed."

"You don't know that." Remus said pushing him out the door. "Good night now!" he said waving as the door shut in James' face. James suddenly felt nervous. "Can I at least have the map?!" he yelled through the door.

"No!" he heard Remus yell.

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!" he whined. "Otherwise I'll stay out here and not shut up..." Suddenly he couldn't talk and realised he had also had a silencing spell put on him. He banged on the door with his fist and then found himself wrapped in ropes. Feebly he kicked the door and Remus opened it. "Had enough?" James nodded and felt himself being freed.

"Map?" he asked, and Remus threw it at him before slamming the door. "Now I have no excuses." James said to himself, glancing at the map to see Lily in the library. "Of course," He grinned to himself.

In the library Lily was trying to finish her Transfiguration essay. She would have done it earlier, but she got... distracted. She looked up to notice James Potter enter the library and she groaned. James quickly seeing her subtly made his way over.

"Hey, Lily!" he smiled at her and she melted.

"I'm sorry, James, I've work to do." Gathering her stuff, she dumped it in her bag and, blushing furiously, half ran out of the library.

James stared after her, ruffling his hair in defeat, neither of them noticing that she had called him James.

a/n sorry it's been so long. Other stories and general lazyness :) lol SD x


	6. Restless

Lily awoke with a jump. "Another nightmare," she sighed, climbing out of bed whilst wrapping her dressing gown around her slim figure. She made her way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Then, staring at herself in the mirror, wanting to just forget about the stupid nightmare, she started singing to herself.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word, mumma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird,"_

She brushed her long hair behind her ears just to watch it fall in her face again.

_"And if that Mockingbird don't sing, mumma's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"_

Eventually, she found a scunchie and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail.

_"And if that diamond ring is glass, mumma's gonna buy you a looking glass,"_

She watched, transfixed, as once again her firey hair fell in her face.

_"And if that looking glass gets broke, mumma's gonna buy you a Billy goat,"_

She rubbed her eyes, and glanced at the watch her parents had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.

_"And if that Billy goat don't pull, mumma's gonna buy you a cart and bull,"_

4:27.

_"And if that cart and bull fall over, mumma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,"_

Way too early... She glanced at her reflection again.

_"And if that dog named Rover don't bark, mumma's gonna buy you a horse and cart,"_

Sighing she turned to go back to bed. Settling back into the covers, she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

_"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

She gave up.

James paced around the boys dorm, whilst a sleepy Sirius and almost awake Remus watched him. Peter lay on his bed, dead to the world, snoring softly every now and again, and every now and again Sirius would throw him a dirty look.

"Oh, can't he just _stop_ snoring?" Sirius complained after Peter gave a little snore.

"Yes, Sirius, because you _never_snore," Remus said to him.

"Shut up!"

"That is the least of our worries anyway." Remus pointed out, looking anxiously at James. "James, you okay?"

"Had a nightmare..." He mumbled. "Was horrible. Saw people die... Saw _him_."

"What happened, James?"

James took a deep breath. "It was like in third person... I could see me... and Lily... and a baby with my looks and Lily's amazing eyes..."

_"Oh, James, what would I do without you?"_

_"Shrivel and die." He grinned at her._ _Then, wincing at the punch she had aimed at him, he wrapped her in a hug._

_"Isn't he amazing?" Lily whispered, looking lovingly at her son._

_"Yeah," James whispered back_,_"Just like you."_

_She turned to him, and they shared a long, meaningful kiss, clutching to each other in the dark of the room, the street lamp outside being the only source of light._

_Harry yawned sleepily, and Lily broke away from her husband to swoop down and pick him up._

_"I'll put him to bed, be back asap." She grinned at him cheekily._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang outside. James, looking out the front window, could see a dark, cloaked figure, and instantaneously knew it was Voldemort._

_"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!" Briefly he watched Lily take Harry and run up the staircase, before turning and facing the front door. He watched as the door got blown to bits, and Voldemort came into view._

_"You could have just knocked." James said, his voice wavering. Voldemort smiled, or what most anticipated as a smile._

_"He sold me out..." James whispered, as the flash of green light came towards him and hit him straight in the chest._

_"NO!" Dream James shouted, but there was no one to hear. He watched as Voldemort glided to the stairs and seemingly floated up them, in search of Lily and the boy. James followed him up._

_"Come out, little girl. You cannot hide from me." Voldemort said, blasting the door to the nursery with a curse. From his sick smile, James guessed that Lily and her baby were in there._

_"Step away from the boy," He heard Voldemort coldly order Lily. He stepped into the doorway to see Lily defiantly stood in front of the crib where he could just see one of Harry's fat fists waving about._

_"I said step away, Mudblood." He snarled. Lily continued defiantly standing in front of her child. "You do not need to die."_

_"No! Not my son!" Lily yelled, and suddenly there was a flash of green light heading towards her, and that is when she screamed. James watched as her body sounded a dull thud as it hit the floor. He then watched as Voldemort approached the baby and sent the killing curse straight at the child's chest. He winced, and closed his eyes. Moments later he opened his eyes to see a ruin of the house in front of him, a very alive Harry James Potter in his crib and a big hole where Voldemort had been stood. He gaped._

"And that's when I woke up." James finished.

There was a still silence where no one moved, each contemplating in their own way what had happened in James' dream.

Remus broke the silence. "Do you think that is what the future holds, James?" he asked hesitantly.

James shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It just seemed so real."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"I don't know,"

"I think we should." The new voice made the three boys whip round to stare at the doorway, where a dishevelled Lily Evans was standing.

"Wha...?" James gaped.

Lily shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Came up here 'cause it was something to do..." She gave herself a look. "Anyway, I managed to hear your conversation, or rather James' tale. And I think we should tell Dumbledore."

"You had the same dream!" Remus gasped in realisation.

Again Lily shrugged. "Yeah, except I didn't see James get killed." James winced.

"So we tell Dumbledore. Then what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"We let him worry about it." Lily said decisively.

James nodded. "Today?"

"Yeah, why not? And Remus and Sirius should come. It couldn't hurt. I would invite Peter, but it seems he's not awake... and hasn't heard what happened... kind of pointless... Oh, he can come anyways." Lily finished, smiling slightly.

James and Sirius looked at her, slightly confused. Remus, seeing their looks, explained that Lily rambled sometimes when she was happy with a result.

"Anyway, I best get back to my dorm. Shower and all." Lily said, looking at the time on her watch. "It's 6:30. Meet me seven-ish in the common room to go to breakfast... yeah?"

Remus nodded, bemused. James just looked at her as she exited the room. "Wow." he said, not quite dodging the pillow Sirius sent in his direction. "Padfoot!"

"Would you keep the noise down?" Peter muttered sleepily.

"Sure thing, Wormtail." Remus said, casting a silence spell around Peter's bed.

"Right, you two, shower and dressed in half an hour. We've got a lovely lady to escort down to breakfast." Remus said, feeling very much like a mother hen. He dodged both the pillows aimed at him, and laughed.

"Don't tell me, James, you're going to pass up the opportunity to escort Lily Evans down to breakfast?" He laughed harder as James shoved Sirius out of the way and made a very quick beeline for the shower.

Half an hour later, James and Sirius stood in front of Remus for inspection.

"Sirius, you had a ten minute shower and you still manage to have dirt on your face. Come to think of it, how did you get dirt on your face?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay then, boys, we're ready." Remus frowned at himself. "I am such a woman." He muttered.

He followed the two overgrown and overexcited little boys out of the room, pausing at Peter's bed to tell him they'd meet him in the Great Hall. He received a grunt in reply.

Up in her dorm, Lily swung her hair up into a ponytail and smiled at herself in the mirror. James really did care for her... Grabbing her stuff, she exited the room smiling, ready for a new day (and breakfast with Sirius - eww).


	7. Confrontations?

Oh dear, I'm sorry. Revision, exams... Holidays, trying to find a job and breaking up with my boyfriend... What a summer eh?

But whilst on holiday I wrote another four and a half chappys, so just gimme a chance to write them up...

Remember r'n'r please!

I want at least ten reviews before I post chapter eight!

Anyway, on to the story... I think the next few chappys should be slightly longer, but I'm not sure... Enjoy!

Confrontations?

The five teenagers left the Great Hall and walked to the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office in silence. During breakfast the others had filled Peter in on the dream. His response had been fairly predictable; fearful.

In the silence each was contemplating the meaning of James and Lily's dream, wondering what the future held, for all of them. Lily looked determined, James serious. Sirius' face showed his emotions like an open book; anxiety, fear of the future, fear for the life of his best friend, someone almost like a brother to him. Remus was passive, his pallor a little off and a knot in his stomach for much the same reason as Sirius. Peter looked pale and drawn, fear lining his face and sweat making him seem more out of place than usual.

Remus cast an eye over the group. He noted Lily's silent resolution and smiled with realisation. He saw fear radiating off Peter and knew he feared more for his own life than James or Lily's. This did not annoy him; he knew Peter and knew that uncontrollable circumstances had made him that way. He just hoped Peter would prove strong enough not to be drawn to the dark side… He was in Gryffindor after all. A quick glance at Sirius made him smile too. Anyone could see that Sirius was ready to protect and defend James, and Remus and Peter, till the end and would rather die than see his friends hurt.

They reached the gargoyle and Lily stepped forward hesitantly. "I'm not sure we should do this…"

"It was your idea, Lily!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know… "Cola Cubes,"" The gargoyle sprung to the side and the group crowded onto the lowest step. They glanced nervously at each other as the stairs began to revolve upwards to the Headmaster's office.

Remus broke the silence. "What do you think it means? The dream, I mean,"

James shrugged. "Isn't that why we're almost standing outside Dumbledore's office right about now?"

Sirius grinned. "I thought you were the smart one, Moony,"

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. The slight awkwardness that had followed since breakfast had all but disappeared.

They reached the door and James knocked tentatively. The door swung open and revealed Dumbledore standing behind his desk, hands clasped and eyes twinkling, Fawkes perched on his shoulder and his crooked smile in place. This immediately made all five teenagers more at ease.

"What can I help you with?" The aged wizard asked, directing his gaze at each of his students in turn, noticing the different expressions and body language on each.

Sirius started. "James, he had a nightmare last night… He saw himself die, Professor,"

Dumbledore's expression changed. "Have a seat," he told them. "Now, from the beginning please,"

James and Lily retold the nightmare together, Sirius, Remus and Peter adding in a couple of forgotten details, falling completely silent as Lily recounted the end of the dream, Lily screaming for her child's life, the silent baby in the crib behind her, the not quite human ordering her to move, let him kill her child and she could live, the harsh voice sending the killing curse at her, the blinding flash of green light… And nothing.

James stepped in and told of the ruin of their house, the baby still there, alive, and Voldemort… gone?

As James finished there were tears in Lily's eyes, as were in Sirius'. James was trying hard to hide the fact he was actually crying (he fooled no one). Remus had turned paler than usual, Peter looked terrified and Dumbledore was grave.

"James, Lily, please remain seated. Sirius, Remus, Peter, would you kindly wait for your friends back in the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore kindly but firmly ordered. Sirius looked ready to argue, but Remus took hold of his arm and guided him and Peter out of the room.

"That boy deserves much more than he will receive," Dumbledore murmured. James and Lily looked at each other. Dumbledore turned to them again.

xxx

Sirius was fuming. "Why couldn't we stay? We're as much a part of this as they are!"

"Sure, Sirius…" Remus replied, slightly amused.

Sirius glared at him. "Pete! You agree with me, don't you?"

Peter was silent.

"Oh, fine then! We'll just let James go off and get himself killed, shall we?" Sirius said dramatically.

"Sirius, that's not going to happen. You know that and I know that. And you know that Dumbledore had good reason to send us out. James'll tell us what he said anyway. Although it's none of our business what Dumbledore says to James and Lily," Remus said patiently.

Sirius ignored him.

"Sirius, please, grow up. You know we'll all do as much as we can to ensure that none of us dies a premature death…" The rest of his speech was cut off as Sirius flung himself at Remus and enveloped him into a hug.

"Thanks for always being there, Moony. You always know what to do and say, and I couldn't ask for a better mate. Same goes for you, Pete,"

Peter nodded, and Sirius let go of Remus. They settled themselves into chairs by the fire and waited in silence.

xxx

James and Lily left the office together, both in better spirits. They swore Dumbledore could work miracles.

However, Lily was still haunted by her dream. Every time she closed her eyes she heard the screams that emanated from her own mouth, the hard, coarse hiss from Voldemort, she could see the terror on her face, the confusion on the child's, the red eyes glowing at her… And finally the evil laugh as death sped towards her…

She sniffled in her attempt not to cry.

"Are you okay?" James stopped to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She sniffled again. "Thanks,"

He smiled. "It'll all be okay, you know that,"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's just made me even more afraid of the future. You just never know what's going to happen… Usually this doesn't bother me, but I want to make a difference and actually live my life…" she paused. "I want to find the one, fall in love, get married, have a family… Is that pathetic?"

"No… I don't think so, anyhow. I want the same things… I know you think I'm a cocky, arrogant bastard and that I don't care, but I do. Quite a lot, actually."

"I don't think you're an arrogant bastard," Lily breathed softly. "Though, you are quite cocky still," she grinned.

"You don't?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"No, not for a while now. I guess I think you've grown up,"

"Really? You noticed?"

"Yeah… Noticed what?"

"Oh," he paused. "Nothing," He started to walk again, silently cursing himself for being so stupid. He didn't notice Lily not follow him until…

"James?"

He slowed down but didn't stop.

"James?"

He stopped.

"What were you going to say, James?"

He shook his head slightly.

"James," she whispered. She walked to him and stood by him.

He looked away from her. Hurt, she blinked away her tears.

"Oh, Lily," James sighed.

She looked at him and emerald eyes met hazel.

"What were you going to say?" she asked him quietly.

Again he shook his head. But he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to make you laugh at me. And I don't want to ruin this growing friendship we have,"

She smiled briefly. "Please tell me,"

"You'll laugh,"

"Why would I laugh?" she asked confused.

"I don't know,"

"I promise you on my life I will not laugh,"

He looked at her closely. "Why the seriousness?"

"You started it. And stop avoiding the question. Please,"

"Did not and am not,"

"You are. And now you're being childish and immature. Maybe you haven't changed…"

"I'm sorry… I think I've changed… In a good way. I just don't like exposing myself. Even to you, Lily,"

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'd just like to make sure…"

"Make sure of what?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me,"

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"Should you?"

"Yes," The word came out as a whisper.

"Good," Lily's reply was also a whisper. Unconsciously they both licked their lips but were too distracted by the other to notice.

"What were you going…"

"Shh!"

"Wha…?" James pulled Lily behind a nearby tapestry as Severus Snape walked around the corner. James' lip curled and Lily whispered "Sev,", but Snape neither saw nor heard them as he walked past, although he did look around suspiciously as if he was looking for something that should have been there but wasn't. James made sure Snape had gone before pushing Lily out from behind the tapestry,

"Why do you still fawn over him, Lily?"

"He is my friend! And I do not fawn!"

"Was, Lily, was."

Lily was silent.

"Lils, he's a slime ball! He was so harsh to you! He was ungrateful and just downright mean! What he said to you was unforgivable. All you did was be his friend. He doesn't deserve you, Lils, and neither do I."

She turned her gaze to him. "We were friends for so long. I don't expect you to understand,"

"But I do! And I know that if Sirius, or Remus, or Peter acted like that to me I wouldn't want to be their friend! Me and Sirius, we're like brothers, but if he ever insulted me or hurt me like Snape did to you that'd be it, Lily, because there is never an excuse to hurt and betray your friends,"

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to be his friend…"

"Of course it doesn't, but if he hurt you once he'll do it again,"

Lily felt her anger boiling. "What right have you to tell me who my friends are?"

"Because I don't like seeing you hurt…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're amazing! You're beautiful, you're funny, you're elegant, you're good-natured and kind and generous, you're smart and loyal and sweet and caring and unprejudiced, but you're also fiery. You stick up for anyone no matter what… That is why I'm being nice to you. It's no less than what you deserve,"

"O…Kay,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Well, I did, I just didn't mean for it to come out… It's kinda what I was going to say earlier though…" He ruffled his hair, looking a little dejected. "I told you I'd embarrass myself,"

She smiled. "I didn't know you cared," Then, more seriously, she said "I thought you only "wanted me" because I was the only one who didn't want you… I thought you were only after the chase…"

"You didn't have to tell me that,"

"I told you earlier I'd tell you if you told me. And I wanted to…"

There was a pause.

"Well, now you know I'm not just after the chase,"

"Do I?"

"Do you?" James mimicked Lily from earlier.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't know. To be honest there's no real, hard, solid proof,"

"You're a hard girl to please," So much for Lily being easy, Sirius, James thought to himself, grinning slightly.

"Maybe I just don't want to get hurt,"

"I'd never hurt you, Lils,"

"How do I know?"

"Because you should believe me when I say I'd rather die than see you hurt,"

She did. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything…" James whispered, cupping his Quidditch calloused hands around Lily's face. Brushing his thumbs over Lily's lips, he whispered "You're so beautiful," before kissing her softly on the mouth. Slowly the passion in the kiss built and soon they were clung together, arms wrapped round the other and never wanting to let go.

From the shadows a pair of eyes watched the couple. The eyes glistened where unshed tears lingered. Deciding he had seen enough (he didn't particularly want to wait around to see if they'd start shagging or something in the corridor too), Snape turned and silently slid round the corner and back to the Slytherin common room, his heart shattered. He had lost his chance with Lily, but had it not been for James Potter he would still have some hope.

He decided to exact revenge.


	8. Dumbledore

Omg, been so busy and I am soooo sorry. Am writing up the next couple of chappys aswell hopefully today and tomorrow.

Dumbledore

James and Lily eventually made it back to the common room to find Sirius, Remus and Peter still anxiously waiting up for them.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, the frown on his face lessening slightly.

"We were worried," Remus admitted.

"And you have the map." Peter squeaked.

Before James had a chance to speak, Sirius and Remus had noticed him and Lily holding hands. Sirius' face broke out into a broad grin as Remus said "Oh.", surprise evident on his face.

"So, you've finally resolved your differences then?" Remus asked, his tired face suddenly smiling brightly.

"Yeah," James grinned, Lily smiling nervously beside him.

"Well done, mate!" Sirius laughed, clapping James on the back. He turned to Lily, "Welcome to the fold, Lily-flower."

Lily grinned back at him. "Happy to be here, Siri-poo,"

Sirius' grin turned into a glare. "Watch yourself," he said, before he tackled her into a hug.

Remus came next. "Glad to see you looking so happy," he whispered in her ear as he drew her into a close hug.

"Who, me?" I always look this happy," Lily joked back, but through all the lightness Remus could see she was truly grateful to him and for all he had ever done for her. They would always remain close friends, whatever happened.

"Thank you, Remus," she murmured just as James came up to the couple.

"Sirius is doing my nut!" James complained. "Go sort him out, Moo… Remus,"

Remus smiled briefly at James' rubbish excuse to see his girlfriend, but his smiled disappeared at the use of his nickname and he gave James a warning glance as he walked past. He didn't know if Lily knew about his lycanthropy, but if she didn't it wouldn't do for the others to go around calling him Moony in full view of other students who might guess, and then… He didn't want to think about what would happen.

James visibly swallowed, recognising Remus' warning. His eyes followed Remus across the room before flicking back to Lily.

"Finally, I have you all to myself," he said, hugging her and brushing his lips against Lily's. She smiled lightly.

"Indeed,"

He laughed. "Can I tell you something?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Sure,"

He breathed in and out again deeply. Then he paused. Finally, "Lily, I…"

He was interrupted by the Marauders coming over. "So, what did Dumbledore say?" Remus asked. James looked at Lily and sighed.

"Sit down," he said, clearly slightly annoyed but willing all the same to share what their headmaster had said to them.

Together Lily and James told the Marauders how Dumbledore had told them that firstly there were very few dreams shared such as theirs recorded (which didn't mean they didn't happen). He had gone on to say that they had nothing to worry about yet, although caution was needed for everyone these days, they were well protected and had great allies.

He had then proceeded to tell the about the Order of the Phoenix, a group of wizards determined to protect both the wizarding and muggle worlds and bring down Lord Voldemort and his followers, amongst other things. They were a group of the most talented and ruthless witches and wizards, yet undoubtedly fighting for the Light side. He told James and Lily the stories of the people who had tried to fight the Dark side and lost. He told the stories of how so many people had come to be followers of Voldemort, drawn in by power, greed and the belief that Muggles are inferior… He told them that for the past 10 years Voldemort had been gaining power and could soon reach his goal; to be the most powerful, the most evil, the most feared wizard of all time. He told them how the Order was doing everything in its power to ensure that that didn't happen and that it was time to fight back, really fight back.

Finally he told them that the one thing that Voldemort feared was Dumbledore himself and as long as James and Lily were at school and stood alongside Dumbledore they would be safe.

What they didn't mention to their friends was that although Dumbledore did not know of any prophecy concerning the two teenagers, it didn't mean that one didn't exist, or couldn't occur. He had told them, also, that it was likely their dream held some sort of warning for the future and to be very aware of whom they trusted.

There was no point worrying or scaring their friends more than they had to.

xxx

Severus Snape wandered around the dungeons. He wasn't tired and his mind was working overtime to try and think of some revenge for James Potter. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. He was so much better than that James Potter! He just had to show Lily that… But how?

It was nearly light outside and Snape was half-asleep, having finally succumbed to his body's exhaustion, sprawled on one of the sofas in the Slytherin common room when it came to him; the perfect revenge.

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

xxx

"What?" Sirius looked speechless.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Remus asked, shocked.

"The most powerful, the most evil, the most feared wizard of all time?" At these words Peter almost looked like he would wet himself.

"Yes," James replied. "The Order get tip offs and try to bring down as many of his followers as possible before they do some serious damage,"

Sirius was stunned. "Tip offs from where?"

James shook his head. "We don't know, Dumbledore didn't tell us,"

"How do we know they're reliable then?" Remus spoke.

"Dumbledore trusts them," James said simply.

Remus shrugged. "Okay then… What happens if he's wrong though?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," This came from Lily, who had seemed to be in a trance since the story, and was now looking more Lily-like.

Remus looked at her. "Fair enough,"

She tried to smile, and failed. James reached out for her hand and held it tenderly.

"Well, I reckon it's time for bed," Sirius said, wanting to break the awkward silence that had descended. "We can sleep on things,"

The others all agreed, and Sirius led the way up to the boys' dorms, leaving James and Lily in the common room.

"Well, goodnight, Lils," James said.

"Sweet dreams, James," She gave him a small smile. "See you in the morning,"

"Yeah," James watched as Lily turned and disappeared up the girls' staircase. Then, reluctantly, he went up to bed too.

To his surprise, when he reached the dorm he and the Marauders shared, none of them asked about what happened between him and Lily. He shrugged, got changed and snuggled into bed.

A few minutes later and,

"James?" Sirius sounded wide awake.

"Mm?"

"What happened with you and Lily?"

Remus coughed.

"It just happened, Padfoot,"

Sirius stuck his head out of the curtains surrounding his bed and glared at James. "It did not just happen,"

Remus coughed again.

"Fine! We were just walking and talking, y'know, and then she started to cry…"

"James!" Sirius said, in a mock shocked voice, trying to hide his grin. He was now perched on the foot of James' bed.

"One more word from you, and I swear I will…" James started in frustration. "I thought you wanted to hear this?"

Sirius nodded, no longer able to speak as Remus had cast a silencing spell on him, apparently also fed up of him.

"And thank you, Remus," James sighed.

Remus appeared from James' other side. "Absolutely no problemo. His voice was grating my nerves." He grinned as Sirius glared at him. "Calm down, Padfoot,"

Peter then appeared. "I want to hear this, too!"

"Sure, sure, just get comfy already!"

The other three settled themselves somewhere on James' bed, Remus almost squashing James' feet, until they were all comfortable.

"Anyway, Lily started crying, because of the dream," James added, shooting a look at Sirius, who shrugged. "And I asked her if she was all right. She said she was scared. I said I was, too, even though she thought me an arrogant bastard, I still have feelings and then she said she didn't think I was an arrogant bastard. Then I was going to tell her… I was going to say something and then stopped so we argued about that until I said I didn't want her to laugh at me. She promised me on her life she wouldn't laugh."

At this point Sirius would have been drowning out James with laughter had he been able to make a sound. Instead Remus shoved him off the bed and nodded to James to continue. Sirius reappeared, no longer laughing.

"So I asked her why all the seriousness, and she said I started it and to please answer the question because I was clearly avoiding it. Then I was being childish so she said she was starting to think that maybe I hadn't changed, so I told her I don't like exposing myself. She started to say something and then stopped and said she would tell me what she was going to say if I told her what I was,"

"I asked how I knew she would keep her end of the bargain and she asked if I trusted her. I said, should I? And she said, should you? Then Snape came sniffing around so I pulled her behind a tapestry and heard her say Sev." His lip curled, "So then I asked why she still fawned over him and she said he was her friend!" James' disbelief was very apparent. "I told her she was her friend, not is. She didn't say anything so I made this speech about how he was a slime ball who didn't deserve her forgiveness," James sighed.

"She said she didn't expect me to understand! I said I did, and that if any of you acted like Snape had done I wouldn't want to be friends with you, and that there is never an excuse to hurt and betray your friends. She started to cry because she never thought I'd be so nice… I told her I thought she was amazing, amongst other things… She said she thought I was only after the chase because she was the only girl who didn't want to date me… I said that wasn't true. But she was like there isn't any hard, solid proof. I told her she was a hard girl to please," Sirius smirked. "And she said maybe she didn't want to get hurt. I said I'd never hurt her, and that she should believe that because I would rather die than see her get hurt. Then I kissed her."

Sirius made an "awww" face.

Remus smiled. "At last!"

Peter nodded.

"And someone owes me ten Galleons," Remus added.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because he bet you'd get together before Christmas…"

"You bet on us?!"

"Duh!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

James threw his pillow at him.

"James?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon she loves you back?"

There was a pause.

" I… Don't know."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course she does! Now, bedtime!"

They all crawled sleepily back to their own beds.

"You'll have to wait till morning to speak," Remus called across the room to Sirius. Sirius stuck a finger up in reply. The other three laughed quietly before snuggling into the covers and falling asleep.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the girls' dorms, Lily was also getting ready for bed. She felt nervous and excited. James Potter was her boyfriend! Wow! She frowned a little. Earlier she had been sure James was going to say he loved her. She shook her head, climbed into bed and tried to incorporate those magical moments with James into her dreams. Why not? He was hers!

A/N Please review, especially this chapter, because I wasn't too sure about the bit where the boys are in the dorm? Too boring?


	9. Wouldn't It Be Fun To Be Animagus?

Here's the next chappy. Hope it's satisfactory!

R'n'R!

Wouldn't It Be Fun To Be Animagus?

The next few days passed in a daze. Lily and James were still in their honeymoon period although the Marauders made sure they got to see them both. Everywhere she went Lily got jealous glares from random girls but James told her to just ignore it.

Then, one day, James and Lily were sitting in the library catching up on some Transfiguration McGonagall had set them. Lily had been staring into space for the last five minutes.

"Tonight's a full moon, isn't it?" she asked suddenly.

"Erm, yes?" James replied, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Mm,"

Lily then continued writing as if she hadn't spoken.

"Why?"

Lily looked up. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to know about the full moon?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," she said vaguely.

"Just wondering?" James repeated.

"Yeah... Astronomy, y'know,"

"Riiiggghhhttt,"

There was a silence. Then Lily snapped her textbook shut.

"Well, I'm done!" she smiled.

"Good," James grunted. He was still suspicious.

"I'm tired too, so I think I'll be off now," She said this far too brightly, in James' opinion.

"Okay, well, night then,"

Lily was startled. James would usually have been begging her not to go by now, or at least offering to walk her back.

"Night, James. You'll be okay on your own?"

James grunted again.

"See you in the morn, then?"

"Maybe,"

Something was definitely wrong.

"Or I could stay if you want?"

James was doing everything to restrain himself from begging her to stay.

"Lily, I don't own you. Stay or go."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's your choice, Lily!"

"Okay, night then," Lily said, slightly hurt.

"Night, Lils," James replied, jumping up and giving her a tight hug. She returned it, thankful nothing serious seemed to be the problem.

They bid each other a last good night and Lily left the library. Soon after James left, first checking the Marauders Map to make sure Lily was actually going to bed and not waiting to follow him.

In her dorm, Lily quickly changed into her pyjamas and went to sit in the love seat by the window that half over looked the Whomping Willow, in the pretence of reading a book.

Soon she saw the familiar white stag and black dog leaping and playing together on the edge of the forest. Looking closely she also saw the scraggly rat that often accompanied them.

Watching the stag, dog and rat she missed Madam Pomfrey and Remus walking to the Willow. But her eyes followed as the trio made their way over to the Willow as soon as Madam Pomfrey had gone. The rat froze the tree and the three animals disappeared. Lily settled back, knowing that was the last she would see of them for at least an hour. Opening her book she started reading.

Ninety minutes later, movement caught her eye. She briefly thanked Merlin that the book she was reading was not too engrossing. The rat came out first, followed by the dog, then the stag. Finally the werewolf appeared and Lily's suspicions were confirmed. At least, she thought they were. She didn't know three better friends in the whole school who would do this… Whatever this was… Because surely James, Sirius and Peter were not stupid enough to become illegal animagus?!

Perhaps they were, she mused. Especially since she had known about Remus' furry little problem for at least three years, she doubted very much that his best friends and roomies had missed it.

She soon got bored of her fellow Gryffindors' (she was pretty sure) frisking and frolicking around in the grounds, careful to stay in the shadows, and retired to bed where she was determined to catch a few hours' sleep before going to wait in the common room for the boys. She couldn't wait another month!

Lily woke as her watch read 5.49. She sleepily pulled on her dressing gown and ran down the staircase. The fire had just been relit and Lily made herself comfy in her favourite armchair by the fire, clutching her book.

She had gotten through about sixty pages when she heard voices. A quick glance at her watch told her it was 6.27. The portrait hole swung open and Lily casually watched as three of the four Marauders climbed in. Their conversation stalled as they caught sight of Lily.

"Morning, boys,"

"Lily, what are you doing up?" James frowned slightly.

She held up her book. "Reading. Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? You're all fully dressed."

"Kitchens. You know how Sirius gets," James said, ignoring Sirius' reaction.

"Yeah… Aren't animagus fascinating?" Lily asked innocently.

She saw James quickly glance at Sirius.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius stood on James' foot. "I mean, yeah, it'd be cool to be able to do it,"

"What animal do you reckon you could be? I rather fancy being a panther, or a fox myself, wha'd'ya reckon?"

"Yeah, sure," James was clearly uncomfortable.

"Hmm, James, you're rather… stag-like. You know, loyal, brave, fearless, like. And Sirius, with your shaggy looks clearly some sort of dog or wolf? Loyal too, and boisterous…" Lily nearly laughed out loud from the look on their faces. "Peter… Those eyes of yours, no mean to be offensive, but rather watery, rat-like, or rodenty anyhow," She fought the urge to completely crack.

"Lily, do you know something we don't know you know?" Sirius asked.

She looked up at them innocently. Then she smiled. "I've known for years. And I've regularly watched you, too. I just never really bothered working out who Remus' three companions were. But really, who else?!"

James sighed in relief.

"Does it not bother you?" Sirius asked.

"Which bit? The furry little problem, or the illegal animagus bit?"

"Well… Both?"

"Mm, not really. Remus can't help it, and though I think you three are beyond stupid for even attempting to become animagus, it can also be said it's extremely sweet,"

All three boys were speechless.

"Okay, the way you're acting it's like you think I'm completely stupid or something!" Lily said in half-annoyance.

James found his voice. "It's not that! We're just a little surprised, that's all!" he spoke for all three of them (obviously).

Lily hmphed.

"Don't be like that, Lils, please!"

"Whipped," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Padfoot,"

"So he's Padfoot, Remus is Moony, naturally, and you and Peter are…?"

"Pete's Wormtail, and I'm Prongs,"

"Sweet,"

"Yeah,"

Lily laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Finally she stopped, her cheeks wet and rosy. She glanced up at the boys to find them all staring at her.

"What?"

"Your bird's gone mad!" Sirius whispered (loudly) to James.

"Mm," James replied, his eyes fixed on Lily. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

James grinned "Nutter,"

"I know,"

Their "moment" was ruined by Sirius making puking noises. This time it was Lily who silenced him. He rolled his eyes furiously and Lily performed the counter curse.

"Maybe, one day, you'll learn from your mistakes," she said jokingly.

"Nahh," James and Sirius replied in unison.

"Anyway, I think you need some sleep," Lily said.

"Care to join us?" Sirius asked, winking.

"Sure,"

James gaped open mouthed as Lily winked right back at Sirius, took him by the hand and began to pull him upstairs. He heard them both laugh, then…

"Coming, James? Peter?" Lily's impish grin was in her voice.

As James raced up the stairs, closely followed by Peter, he attempted to tell himself it was to make sure his girlfriend was not doing anything inappropriate with his best mate. Nothing to do with his girlfriend being skimpily dressed and in his dorm room.

Lily looked away as the three boys dressed for bed. As James climbed into bed, Lily came over, taking off her dressing gown.

"Do you care to share?" she asked, indicating the bed.

"No, not at all," he replied, trying to fight his blush.

Lily also clambered onto the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, her long, red hair spreading like fire on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Prongsie," she murmured, already half asleep.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured back. James was glad the full moon was on a Friday; they didn't have to be up so early. Soon he was asleep, Lily cradled carefully is his arms.

xxx

It was early Saturday morning. Snape had once again been up most of the night planning his revenge. He knew now what he was going to do? But when? And how? His desperation for Lily was clouding his mind.

"Maybe to sleep on it?" he muttered.

He went to bed and lay awake, staring at the canopy, Lily's face swimming across it, smiling and laughing, and then images of Lily and Potter were flashing through his mind and he bristled.

Ooh, revenge was going to be so sweet.

And the best thing? James Potter was going to deserve it, really deserve it, for everything he had ever done to Snape.

Snape smiled, a horrible, menacing smile.

It was then that he fell asleep, Lily filling every corner of his mind.

xxx

Lily woke up first, Sirius' snores ringing through her dream. She now couldn't remember her dream, but it had been fun. She smiled. Could life get any better?

She hugged James to her, and he opened one bleary eye.

"Good morning,"

"Morning,"

"What time is it?"

"'Bout ten to nine,"

"Ten to nine? I've got ten minutes for breakfast!" This was donated by Sirius, who immediately started throwing his uniform on haphazardly. "See you laters, alligators!" he yelled seconds later, already out the door and halfway down the stairs before James had even opened his other eye.

"That boy," James said, "is the weirdest guy on the planet. He's had two hours sleep, for Merlin's sake. Do you reckon he even knows it's a weekend and he could just go to the kitchens?"

Lily laughed. "Probably not. And don't be mean! He's loveable, once you get to know him,"

"Should I be jealous?" James asked seriously.

"Of course not!" Lily looked affronted.

"Just checking," James pulled her to him in a tight hug. They just lay there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Lily broke the silence.

"In bed?"

"But he's not!"

"Well, maybe he got up early and went to see Remus or something,"

"Mm, maybe," Lily couldn't help feeling dread creeping up her.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Nothing… Just remember what Dumbledore said about who you trust…"

"Pete? No way. Look, I'll ask him when I see him, all right?"

"Okay,"

James did ask Peter later. They were sitting in the common room by the fire, Sirius and Peter playing Gobstones (Sirius was slaughtering Peter), James and Lily curled up in an armchair together and Remus, just back from the Hospital Wing looking a little worse for wear, was sitting on the floor near Sirius and Peter, muttering instructions to Peter for all the good it was doing.

"Yes! I win!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You'd have thought that winning every time the novelty would've worn off," Peter muttered. Remus agreed.

"Hey, Pete. Where we you this morning? We missed you,"

"Erm, well, I… Couldn't sleep and wanted to send a return owl to Mama, you know how she gets sometimes…"

"Yeah," James replied, giving Lily a "see?" face. She shrugged. That feeling just wouldn't go away.

xxx

A/N if there's anything that doesn't add up please tell me and I'll fix it.

And I know that Bellatrix in one of the previous chapters doesn't add up as she's 10 years older than Sirius, but it was just to make the family's opinions obvious, even when Sirius was at school.

So yeah, review!


	10. Revelations

Again the next chappy!

It's going to slow down from here a bit, got to seriously start working somehow!

But please, review! It's what makes it worth writing!

Revelations

The next day the subject of Remus' lycanthropy and Lily's knowledge of it were dropped into conversation.

Sunday morning in the sixth year Gryffindor boys dorm tended to be a very lazy affair, but with the James and Lily business, the discovery of Remus' furry little problem (as James and now Lily referred to it), and with it just being after the full moon and all, well, there was a flurry of movement well before nine o'clock, which, except on the part of Remus, tended to happen every once in a blue moon.

James, of course, couldn't wait to see Lily. After all, he had missed the majority of Friday night with her, despite her ending up in his bed in the early hours of the morning.

He was dashing around the dorm, pulling on Sirius' hat as a sock and Peter's tie as a belt. Running to brush his teeth he almost tripped over Peter's shoe, and was just about to put the brush in his mouth when he realised that it was Remus' toothbrush. He threw it down, and grabbed his, careful to check it was actually his this time.

Remus watched all this is silent amusement. James spat in the sink and yelled a muffled "see you later!" and ran out of the room after Peter, who had also quickly got dressed (with slightly more care than James, who still hadn't realised that his jumper was on back to front), and hurried out of the room, mumbling something about sending a return owl to his mum. (This was nothing unusual, Peter was a mummy's boy).

"Looks like it's just you and me," Remus said, turning to face Sirius.

"Sorry mate, duty calls," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus via his reflection in the mirror and running his hands through his hair to make it look slightly ruffled, a look that made all the girls go wild. He grinned. "Care to join?"

"I think I'll pass,"

"Your loss," Sirius gave his reflection one last grin before strutting out the room.

Remus sighed. "Might as well go get some breakfast myself then… Not that anyone really cares…" he mumbled to himself, also heading towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, eyes wide. Turning to face the empty room, he gasped and fumbled for his watch.

"Bloody hell, in the heaven of Merlin! Not yet twenty to nine on a Sunday morning and I'm the last one up, dressed and still in the dorm. And it's not even Christmas! There is something wrong with this!" He paused. "And I'm talking to myself," Shaking his head he went down to breakfast.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table he couldn't see any sign of James, Lily or Peter, but he could see a group of girls from every year and every house (excluding Slytherin, and most of the first and second years) surrounding something, and Remus would bet all his money it was Sirius.

So Remus sat alone, eating his toast and honey and pondering what to do the rest of the day. Not long after he started eating, a shadow fell over him and someone sat next to him. He looked up confused.

"Hi," the girl said nervously. She had medium length brown hair that tinted red in the sun and wide, deep-blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her shy smile was dazzling.

"Hi," Remus replied.

"I, um, was, y'know, wondering," She paused, looking further up the table to a gaggle of fifth year girls. They grinned and waved at her to go on as they saw her look at them. "If you wanted to go on the next Hogsmeade visit with me?" she finished, now blushing furiously.

"Um, sure," Remus said, feeling his blush creep up.

"Cool," the girl said, getting up. "See you, then,"

"Yeah," Remus said, dazed. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh. Kiahna. Kiahna James,"

"Nice to meet you, Kiahna," Remus said, knowing as she walked up the table just how lame he sounded.

"So, our little Moony just got asked on a date, did he?" Sirius appeared from nowhere.

Remus didn't reply. "Shit!" He said loudly, causing a few people to look round, but he didn't notice.

"What?" Sirius asked, startled.

"My furry little problem!" Remus hissed at him. "I can't go out with her!"

"Remus, it's only a date, mate! And you'll be fine, the next visit is next weekend, nowhere near the full moon," Sirius replied, making sure to be quiet.

"What if she wants to see me again?"

"You'll have to decide whether she's trustworthy or not on your date," Sirius said, "But keep it natural,"

Remus groaned. "What a mess!"

xxx

"Hey, Pete. Where were you this morning? We missed you," Peter mimicked James with a sneer on his face. "Who does he think he is?" He growled angrily.

Snape looked at him, his eyes hard. "James Potter?"

Peter sneered. "That's no excuse!"

"Well, everyone else seems to think so!"

Peter spat on the ground. "More fool them!"

"So, when can you set it up then?" Snape asked.

"As soon as I can, Severus! I will let you know!

"I don't trust you…"

"Who needs trust? It always screws you over,"

Snape wisely stopped talking.

"None of them even care!" Peter burst out, breaking the still silence.

"Why did they notice you weren't there then?"

"Oh, that'd have been ever-observant Evans. Can you believe she's got her dirty claws into James, and he's letting her?"

"No," Snape murmured.

"I'd do anything for my friends (lol I'd Do Anything For Love came on as I wrote that) at the best of times, really I would, but sometimes they just do my head in!"

"At least you have friends," Snape muttered.

"It's your own fault, Snape! And you know what? Find someone else to do your dirty work! I'm nobody's doormat and it's time people realised it!" Peter stormed out of the classroom, leaving Snape to stare after him in disbelief.

"Bloody Gryffindors!" He slapped his hand on the table.

xxx

"Guess what?" Sirius plonked himself into James' lap, which Lily had just vacated.

"What?" James asked, pushing Sirius on the floor and pulling Lily back into his lap, half because he wanted to and half because he didn't want Sirius to. Lily didn't protest.

Sirius leapt back up and prepared to jump on Lily.

"Don't," she warned.

"Party-pooper," he grumbled.

"Heavy mutt," she replied, good-naturedly.

"Anyway…" James intercepted Sirius' (rather rude) reply.

"Anyway… Ooh, guess what?!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" Lily asked, as James said "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Moony got a d-aaaate!" Sirius said, grinning broadly.

They all turned to look at Remus, who looked as if you could fry an egg on his face.

"Ooh, with who?" Lily asked.

"Kiahna James," Remus blushed, if it were possible, even more.

"Cool! She's really nice!" Lily said.

"Maybe we could double date sometime?" James suggested.

"I don't know, guys…"

"Why not?" Lily looked at him oddly.

"I just don't think it's a good idea…"

"Not still worrying about your furry little problem, are you?" Sirius asked him, accusingly.

"No…"

"Anyone tell you you're a bad liar, Moony? Because it's true, you're rubbish!"

"Not helping, Sirius!"

"What? What did I do? Oh, whatever! See you later, maybe," He stormed off out of the portrait hole.

"What's eating him?" James asked.

"No idea," Remus replied.

"Hey, Remus," Remus looked at Lily. "If she really likes you, she won't care, okay?"

He mumbled incoherently.

"Trust me,"

"Always, Lily,"

Remus noticed James' slight discomfort at this and glanced at his watch.

"Hey, Pete. We got at least an hour left till curfew. Wanna go the library and get started on that Charms essay?"

"Sure, lemme just go fetch my stuff," Peter answered, jumping up and going to grab his stuff.

Remus nodded. "See you later, James, Lily," They waved as Peter reappeared laden with books, parchment and quills and then disappeared with Remus through the portrait hole.

"Finally, all mine," James said, burying his head into Lily's chest.

"Yup," Lily said, yawning.

"Wanna go up to bed?"

"Mine or yours?"

"Whichever,"

"Yours then," she winked, slowing climbing off him and casually walking to the boys' staircase, dragging him behind her.

xxx

Sirius found his way down to the Entrance Hall, careful to make sure he wasn't seen with the cunning use of the Marauders Map. That way, he reflected, he would be much less likely to be caught and his friends couldn't find him either. There were certain advantages of being the only sniffer in the group.

He pulled open the big oak doors and quietly manoeuvred out the gap. He pulled the door to and winced at the loud bang that sounded. He would find another way back into the castle.

He set off across the grounds, keeping to the shadows, and, as he neared the edge of the forest, he transformed into a big, black, shaggy dog. Then he set himself free. He felt all his anger, frustration and hurt melt away. The pain that had built up over the years seemed to ebb slowly away until Sirius just felt free.

He bounded to the edge of the forest nearest to the castle and just looked at it. It was his home, and he had never been happier.

He transformed halfway back to the castle. He shivered and berated himself for not bringing a cloak. Tired, he wearily pulled out his wand and tried to Accio his broom. A minute later it appeared in front of him, and pulled himself up. He checked the map and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall in Dumbledore's office.

He tucked away the map and flew his broom to the tower where Dumbledore's office was located. He stopped there, listening hard.

"But what does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall's worried voice reached Sirius. The headmaster gave an incomprehensible answer.

McGonagall gasped. "They're only teenagers!"

"I know, Minerva, but Voldemort will spare no one,"

Sirius' heart gave a lurch, and he leaned forward. He could vaguely see the anxious frame of McGonagall, eyes fixed on something in front of her that Sirius couldn't see, but whom Sirius knew was Dumbledore.

"What can we do, Albus?"

"Look out for them. That's all we can do, for now." Dumbledore added. "I won't lie, there is a probability that more than half our current sixth and seventh year students will end up dead, or Death Eaters, at the very least. But we are receiving more information daily, and our work is starting to show."

"But what good is it doing?"

Dumbledore's answer was again incomprehensible.

"And what of Miss Evans and Mr Potter's dream, Albus?"

"I do not know if that is indeed their future, Minerva. But in all likelihood, they will die young…"

"No," McGonagall breathed.

"I am afraid, yes. Although we will do everything in our power to prevent it,"

"Of course," There were tears in McGonagall's eyes and Sirius decided he had heard enough.

James was going to die and there was nothing they could do? Sirius' resolve hardened. He would not let James, or Lily, die!

He flew up to the Gryffindor Tower and climbed in the window. He saw James and Lily curled up together on James' bed and he smiled.

He carefully hid his broom whilst debating whether to tell Remus and Peter what he knew. Deciding he would he quickly checked the map and headed out towards the library.

Not minutes after Sirius had left, Lily's eyes flew open and she gasped, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"James!" she cried, "The dream…?"

"I know," he said, hugging her close. "I saw it too."


End file.
